gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Whore (Mother of Dragons)
A prostitute dressed as Daenerys Targaryen is a slave forced into prostitution at a brothel on the Long Bridge of Volantis. Biography Background She is a slave forced into prostitutution at a brothel on the Long Bridge of Volantis. Like all bedslaves in Volantis, she was branded with a slave tattoo shaped like a tear on her cheek. As word of Daenerys Targaryen's exploits spread, the prostitute started dressing like her to entice customers. Exposed buttocks aside, the costume is actually rather accurate, being the exact shade of blue and almost the same style that Daenerys favored during the Liberation of Slaver's Bay. Season 5 Tyrion Lannister and Varys encounter her in a brothel in Volantis and deduce that her she has taken inspiration from Daenerys Targaryen in crafting her appearance when a couple of patrons refer to her as "the Mother of Dragons". As she flirts with the customers, Jorah Mormont looks upon her and is painfully reminded of Daenerys, who has exiled him for spying for her enemies. Clea informs Tyrion that she is very popular, as all who enter the brothel want to fuck a queen."High Sparrow" Appearance Behind the scenes Samantha Bentley played two other prostitutes in Season 4 and Season 5, but they are not the same characters. Indeed, within a single episode ("High Sparrow") she played both a whore dressed up as the Stranger in King's Landing, and hundreds of miles away, a whore dressed up as Daenerys Targaryen in Volantis - her face was obscured by her hair when she played the Stranger, so it was easy to have her appear twice without anyone noticing. Costume designer Michele Clapton explained how the idea to have a prostitute in a Volantis brothel cosplaying as Daenerys, wearing an assless-cutout imitation of Daenerys's costume: she came up with the design as a joke, a good laugh was had by all, and then they decided it was so funny that they should put the joke costume into the actual TV show. As Clapton said: :"I wanted to shock showrunners David Benioff and Dan Weiss, because they always ask me to do outrageous things. I just thought, 'Fine, I'm going to do a costume with no ass! And they were like, 'What were you thinking, Clapton?'" - but ultimately the costume made it into the show, and - "The whole essence of Dany is there...there are always circles cut in and bits missing in her dress, so I thought it would be really funny. Some people said, 'Well, how would they know what she looked like?' - She's this iconic woman so of course people talk and gossip and know what people look like! It was meant to be amusing."[http://fashionista.com/2015/06/game-of-thrones-season-5-costume-designer-interview Michele Clapton Fashionista interview], June 2015. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Tyrion is captured by Jorah at a brothel in Selhorys instead of Volantis. When they encounter each other, Jorah has hired a beautiful prostitute with silver hair, implying that she has Valyrian ancestry and resembles Daenerys. See also * References ru:Проститутка из Волантиса (Его Воробейшество) Category:Prostitutes Category:Volantenes Category:Living individuals Category:Slaves and freedmen